Solve for $y$, $- \dfrac{4}{2y - 1} = \dfrac{1}{9} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2y - 1$ $ -4 = \dfrac{2y - 1}{9} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $9$ $ -36 = 2y - 1 $ $-36 = 2y - 1$ $-35 = 2y$ $2y = -35$ $y = -\dfrac{35}{2}$